Venom: On Trail Vol 1 2
- . However, when asked who this government agent was, Venom doesn't know the man's name saying that he claimed that his last name was Smith. This doesn't give Murdock a lot to work with, but he assures Eddie that he will do his best. Their meeting is interrupted by the arrival of District Attorney Gracia Hidalgo, who has come to tell them that while other jurisdictions are trying to get ahold on Venom, New York City can finally hold him on a capital offense after some recently discovered evidence. She then shows Murdock the body of a murdered police officer whose body was buried under Our Lady of Saints Church. Examination of the body discovered evidence of symbiotic tissue stuck in his teeth.This is the police officer that Venom murdered when he first became Venom in . She tells Murdock that she will use this evidence to paint Brock as a cop-killer and win her case. However, Murdock isn't so sure, telling her that he has many resources at his disposal. Later that evening, Daredevil is out looking for Spider-Man. When he detects the wall-crawler, he quickly changes into Matt Murdock and walks into the path of an oncoming vehicle. When Spider-Man swings down and saves Matt from the speeding car it allows him the opportunity to hand his a subpoena compelling the web-slinger to appear in court.Matt Murdock refers to Spider-Man by his real name. This is because they both learned each other's secret identities over the course of - . A week later the trial is about to begin and the outside of the courthouse is a media frenzy. As Matt Murdock fields questions from Trish Tilby, D.A. Hidalgo arrives and tells the gathered reporters that the prosecution will be seeking the maximum penalties for Venom's crimes.Gracia Hidalgo specifically states that she is looking to impose the death penalty on Eddie Brock. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as the death penalty was abolished in New York state in 2007. When the trial begins, the prosecution's first witness is Detective Alton Clark, who has been trying to apprehend Venom for quite some time.Detective Clark has been trying to arrest Venom since . As they listen to the testimony, Eddie Brock is certain that they will find no way to pin the murder of the police officer on him. When Murdock suggests that they once more suggest that Brock was under the influence of the alien symbiote, he once more rejects this defense. Once questioning of Detective Clark is over, Hidalgo calls for her next witness, Cletus Kasady -- aka Carnage. They are able to bring Kasady into the courtroom because his symbiote is being restrained with the same dopamine blocker that keeps Brock's symbiote under control as well. When Cletus tries to get a rise out of Eddie, he tries to attack his "son", but is held back by his lawyer.Cletus mentions that his symbiote was spawned by Eddie's during a jailbreak. That happened in . Once on the stand, Cletus tells the court about his time on Riker's Island as Eddie Brock's cellmate. He claims that while he was Brock's cellmate, Eddie admitted to murdering the police officer, telling Kasady where he buried the body. Hearing this, Brock calls Cletus a liar, disrupting the proceedings. Murdock calms Eddie down and once the judge is satisfied that Matt's client is under control, she allows the lawyer to cross-examine Cletus. Given the opportunity, Matt Murdock manages to catch Cletus in a lie, having him confirm that Brock stated that he murdered the police officer without the aid of his alien symbiote. When Cletus confirms this, he brings up the medical examiners report that confirms symbiotic material that was caught in the officer's teeth. Meanwhile, outside, Spider-Man arrives outside the courthouse and sees that it is still a zoo outside. He arrives at the same time as Doctor Yao who has come to warn everyone of a problem with the dopamine blockers that he has been using to keep the symbiotes under control.It's stated here that Yao developed his dopamine blocker by testing it on leftover symbiote material from their recent invasion of Earth. This happened during the Planet of the Symbiote's story arc. He tells them that adrenaline counteracts the effects of the drug, allowing the host to regain control of their symbiotes if they become agitated enough. Determining that Yao is on the level, Spider-Man grabs the scientist and swings him past the security cordon to get into the courtroom. Inside, things are getting out of control as Brock and Cletus continue to act out. The judge demands order in her court and has officers try to detain Kasady. Unfortunately, this works up Cletus enough to transform into Carnage once again. Spider-Man arrives in the courtroom just in time to see Eddie Brock getting worked up enough to become Venom as well. After Venom disarms the police officers he leaps at Carnage, with Spider-Man caught in the middle. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Sergeant Arhoolie * * * Judge Beckworth * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Courthouse ** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = * With Matt Murdock acting as his defense attorney you'd think Venom would get off scott free, right? * Wrong, because the prosecution brings in a surprise witness, none other than the ever amazing Spider-Man! * Looks like Venom will have to take matters into his own hands again! | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}